Mortal Instruments Fanfic
by loubylou18
Summary: Clace romance getting more serious. Clary gets kidnapped by Sebastian. Jace trying to save her. The usual.


**Chapter 1**

 **Rated: T (There's no sex but there is some passionate kissing) I will try to update every day but I also have school, homework, and Irish dancing so some days I might not be able to. This take place after the 6th book. Clary is now 18 and Jace is 20. Let me know if the age difference is wrong.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all being to Cassandra Clare.

Clary POV:

We're standingin front ofmy bedroom door. Jace bends downand our lips brush in a goodnight embrace. It's not enough though. I grab the front of his shirt, pull him down to me and let our lips meet. He gasps in surprise. The kiss is light and gentle at first but then deepens and becomes more passionate. His tongue flicks out at my teeth begging for entrance. I grant it and our tongues battle for dominance. Jace groans against my mouth.

"Clary" he breathes.

He pushes me against thedoor and kisses me deeper, his tongue exploring the most intimate parts of my mouth. I raise my legs and wrap them around his waist. He fumbles with the door handle. Once he finally gets the door open he grabs my thighs, our lips still connected, and carries me over to his bed. He sits down on the bed with me on his lap. His hands go down to the hem of my shirt and he breaks away.

"Is this okay?" he asks me his eyes searching mine.

I only manage a nod. He pulls my shirt up and over my head and tosses it to the side. I then go to his shirt and its swiftly off and in another corner of the room. As soon as both of our shirts are off are lips connect again. Suddenly I am being pulled off ofJace and am dragged out of the room by my hair. Once in the hallway I am spun around to face my captor. It is none other than my mother.

"Stay. Here." she says, a stern look on her face.

She walks back into the room and, to my horror, slams her fist into Jace's face. Jace normally would've easily deflected it but he's probably in too much shock to react. She then storms back out into the hallway and continues dragging me by the hair. This time, though, she brings me into the living room. Isabelle is at the counter reading a cook book with Simon's arms around her waste. Maryse and Robert are off in the corner discussing something with very serious looks on their faces. Alec and Magnusare sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"We're leaving" my mom announces.

Every single pair of eyes turn to look at us. I feel the heat rising to my face, embarrassed. At least I still had my bra on.

"You might want to get a shirt on her first, honey." Magnus nods in my direction.

Simon is staring at the floor, obviously uncomfortable. Alec is smirking and Maryse and Robert look shocked.

"Maybe we should talk about this." Maryse says trying to calm Mom down.

"You can't take her away!" says a voice behind us. I turn around to see Jace walking towards us, fists clenched and face flushed with anger.

"You stay away from my daughter!" Mom screams.

Holding me by my arm, (at least she wasn't pulling my hair anymore), she pulls me down the hallway and towards the elevator shoving past Jace as we went. She clicks the call button and pushes me in when the doors open. We stand their in silence until the doors open again. We walk outside and mom hails a cab. We get in the cab, the cab driver giving us weird looks. That's when I realize that I'm still not wearing a shirt.

Jace POV:

I'm furious as I watch Jocelyn drag Clary to the elevator. I make a move to follow but someone catches my arm. I turn to see Isabelle just sadly shaking her head at me.

"What are you doing?" I yell. "Let go of me!"

I struggle in her grasp and almost escape when she is joined by Alec and Simon. I elbow Simon who is holding my right arm and I know I've broken his nose when I hear a crack and see an explosion of blood. Magnus comes to Simon's aid and then Robert is suddenly in front of me, glaring.

"Go to you're room." he tells me. "But," I begin but am cut off when he says "No, I said go to you're room and that's final."

I am taken aback. Robert never sends me to my room and is certainly never the stern. I storm off to my room and slam the door. I grab the cell phone that Clary got for me and dial her number. Clary, however, is not the one who picks it up.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Jocelyn screams as she had before and the hangs up.

Clary POV:

Once we arrive at Luke's book shop Mom steers me inside and calls for Luke. Luke comes in and stops dead in his tracks when he sees me topless.

"What's going on?" he asks cautiously.

"Guess what I found Clary and Jace doing." she asks him. His eyes go wide.

"Mom! Nothing happened!" I protest. "We we're just kissing!"

"That's because I came in intime." she says, her voice rising. "You are never seeing Jace ever again, in love or not."

"Jocelyn, lets not be hasty." Luke says trying to calm her down.

"Do not tell me I'm being hasty!" she screams back. She turns to me. "Go to you're room." I storm off to my room slam the door and am about to break down crying when I am frozen by the sight of the person before me.

"Hello sister."

 **Okay, I'm sorry this chapter was really short this is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure if this is good or not. So... please rate and review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys, I had time to update today so I decided what the heck I'll give it a go. Sorry about the cliff hangar(actually not sorry). Anyway, hope you guys like it and don't forget to rr! Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

Clary POV:

I tried to scream but there was a hand clamped down on my mouth. How did he move so fast? I bit down on his finger and he yelped. "Now, now, is that anyway to greet your big brother?" Too late I saw his fist coming down on my head.

When I woke up some time later I was lying down in a plush bed. My head was throbbing. I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings. It looked like I was in a bedroom except for the fact that there were bars in front of the door. I heard the clanking of keys and quickly lay back down pretending to sleep. I heard the groan as the heavy bars in front of the door opened.

"Don't feign unconsciousness with me Clary. I can tell when you're awake." Sebastian said.

I feel a burning sensation on my arm and opened my eyes to find Sebastian's face centimeters above mine. He leans down and kisses me. I tried to kick my legs and swing my arms at him but I couldn't move so I bit down. Hard. Blood exploded into my mouth and Sebastian broke away hastily.

"Bitch" he spat. "You will learn to cooperate and then you will love me."

"I will never love you Sebastian. You will never break me." I say trying to hide the fear from my voice.

"We'll see." he replies a smile creeping on his face.

He scoops my limp body into his arms. He must've used a motionless room on me. that was probably what the burning felling was on my arm. He carries me out of the room and down a series of hallways until he stops in front a door. He kicks it open, walks to the center of the room, and sets me down on the floor. He takes out a stele and I once again feel the burning sensation that I had felt before. I feel as the blood starts to rush back into my limbs as I slowly regain control over my limbs. Its too late though because Sebastian is already gone. Suddenly, the wall opposite of me starts to open and on the other side waiting for me are about 70 demons of all different kinds. Some that I haven't seen before. I franticly search for a weapon and see a seraph lying a few feet away. I scramble onto my feet and lunge for it just as one of the demons reach me. I plunge the blade into its back and twist. it immediately turns into ichor but I dont have time to celebrate before I'm surrounded by 5 more demons. I stab my dagger out and spin in a circle swiftly slicing all of the demons in half.

"This isn't that bad." I mumble.

Spoke to soon. I cry out as I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I look to see that a demon, one that I've never seen before, has its claws sunk deep in my shoulder. I feel the venom starting to seep through my veins and I struggle as I slowly lose consciousness. the last thing I see is Sebastian with a huge grin on his face before everything goes black.

Jace POV:

I wake up with a start. I was dreaming about Sebastian taking Clary again. I'm feeling very panicky and try to calm myself down. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I look at my alarm class. 6:30 am. I lay back down and try to relax. I have half an hour until training. Then there's a huge crashing sound and I'm immediately out of bed. I grab the Herondale dagger and sprint out ofroom and to Clary's room. It's empty. I start to panic and am about to call for help when I remember. Clary's safe. She's at Luke and Jocelyn's. She's safe. There was still a crash though and I creep down to the kitchen. The first thing I see is a vase shattered on the floor. Then I see Simon standing there staring at the vase. I roll my eyes. Ever since Sion became a shadowhunter and started living in the institute its been a nightmare.

"Are you just going to stare at the mess or clean it up?" I ask frustrated.

He looks up at me and the expression on his face throws me off. Sorrow. Fear. Clary. Calm down Jace, I tell myself. You know Simon. He could've just lost one of his favorite video games or something. I bend down and start to pick up the piece of glass from the broken vase.

"Jace." Simon says. I ignore him. "Jace." I continue to ignore him. "Jace!" The fiercness of his voice startles me and I look up at him. "Clary's missing. Sebastian took her."

No. He's lying. Don't listen to him, he's lying.

"Jace!" Isabelle cries running to me. "Your hands."

I must've been holding the pieces of glass pretty tightly because when I look down at my hands there's blood running down them and onto the floor. Isabelle takes my hands in hers and pries them open. She picks out the glass and when she does the blood starts flowing even more freely. I'm now able to see that the glass has cut all the way to the bone. I don't feel it though. The only pain I feel is the deep one in my heart. Clary's missing. Sebastian took her. Its not true, I try to tell myself again. But even as I try to tell myself I know that its true. She is gone. It explained the dreams and the hollow feeling I had had this morning when I got up. Like a part of mewas missing. Not completely gone, but missing. She's not dead. I knew that much. I didn't even notice when Isabelle drew an iratze on my wrist.

 **Chapter 3**

Hey guys, the bus ride to school is pretty long so I just decided to take out my phone and start writing. Thanks for sticking with me this far, don't forget to rr and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jeez, I know, all of these characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Clary POV:

I wake up and try sitting up. I immediately regret the decision. It causes pain to shoot through my shoulder and I cry out in pain. The bandages on the wound are black with blood. I know that I'll have to do something to help stop the bleeding. I know that the bandage isn't doing much for it anymore. I carefully unrap the bandaging and toss it to the side. I rip off the bottom of my shirt and ties it around the wound.

"Taking care of yourself I see. We'll have to give you better bandages. I'm afraid that t-shirt won't do much for you." I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Sebastian. "Up, up. We have a very full schedule, no time to dilly dally."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I sneer.

"Failure to comply will result in punishment." He says taking out a wip. "I'll give you one more chance. Get. Up."

"You will never break me." I say trying to put as much force into my voice as I can.

He grabs my bad shoulder and digs his fingers in the wound. I cry out in pain as more blood starts flowing. He yanks me to my feet and walks me over to a pole that's on the other side of the room. He ties me to it by my hands and feet. I hear a crack as the wip comes down onto my back. I scream every time it comes down and meets my tender skin. 10 lashes. The pain is blinding. 20 lashes. My knees are buckling. 30 lashes. My back's numb with pain. 40 lashes. The world goes dark.

Jace POV:

It's been 3 days since Clary went missing. It has also been 3 days since my last meal. I'm not hungry though. I'm never hungry. I haven't left my room since Simon told me of her disappearance. I spend my days sitting on my bed and throwing knives at the wall. I am consumed in this activity until my cell phone starts ringing. Nobody ever calls my phone except for Clary. Clary! In a flash I am up and with my phone to my ear.

"Clary?" I ask into the phone.

"Hello, Jonathan" replies Sebastian from the other end.

"What have you done with her?" I scream.

"Oh she's fine. Still breathing. I just thought you might want to see this."Sebastian's voice replies chuckling.

He hangs up. I pull my phone away from my ear and look down at it. There, waiting to be watched, is a video titled "Clary". I press play and watch as she struggles to fight off over 70 demons. One gets her shoulder. Bad. The screen goes black. Then, a new scene. I watch as she sits up in a bed and tries to replace a bloody bandage on her shoulder with a strip of her shirt. The screen goes black. I watch as Sebastian wips repetadively and listen to her screams until the screen goes black and doesn't come back on. My knees buckle and I fall to the floor with a thump. She's suffering and there's nothing I can do about it. Suddenly, I'm on my feet again throwing anything I can get my hands on to the floor. Then there's arms around me and soothing voices.

"Jace, what happened?" It's Isabelle.

She has my face cupped in her hands and then grabs my hand to help me to my feet. I hand her the phone which I had dropped to the floor and Study her expression as she watches the video. Once it has finished playing she sets the phone down and pulls me into an embrace.

"Oh Jace. I'm so sorry. We'll get her back, ok?" I nod. "We have to show the others." I just nod again, not trusting myself to speak.

Once in the kitchen, Isabelle lets go of my hand and walks over to everyone and they talk for a while in hushed tones. Once they finish they look up at me expectantly and I hand them the phone. They watch the video and gasps go through the assembly of people. Good thing Jocelyn isn't here. I don't think I can handle someone else's break down right now. They all just stare at me for a while, mouths agape.

Then Magnus pipes up and says, "I think I can track where these were sent from." My eyes fly wide open. I could hug him right now.

"Do it!" We all yell in unison.

Hey sorry this chapter was so short, I'm in school right now and the bell is going to ring for my next class so I'm going to have to cut it short. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Don't forget to rr!

 **Chapter 4**

Clary POV:

I wake up again what I assume to be the next morning to the same situation only with more wounds. My back feels like it's on fire. I touch my fingers to the broken skin and they pull away black with ichor. The whip must have been laced with it. That must be way it's burning away at my skin.

"Admiring my handy work?" I hadn't even noticed that Sebastian was standing there. "I have a surprise for you, my dear. Today we'll see how well you do against others of your kind."

I try to reply but my mouth won't form the words. I try again. Sebastian's watching me, smirking at my troubles. I look down at my wrist. Silence rune.

"Got tired of you talking back I guess." Sebastian says.

He walks over, grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet.

"Follow me." he instructs.

I follow him out into the hallway and he brings me back to the room where I fought the demons the first day I was here. And, like before he left me in the middle of the room. I spot the seraph blade right away this time and it's in my hand before the wall even starts to open. This time though, instead of demons coming out there were about 50 Endarkened Nephilim. Instead of waiting for them to come for me I decided to get it over with and go to them. I stop dead in my tracks though when I see a familiar face walking towards me. Jace. I run up to him and lock him in an embrace. Then he stabs me. I stumble backwards, hands grasping at the hilt of the knife protruding from my waist.

"Jace" I gasp.

He grins and kneels in front of me.

"Do you know, Clary, where it hurts the most to be stabbed? Right in the thigh. That's where the most muscles are concentrated and a lot of your arteries are right there, just waiting to be cut."

At that he plunges another knife from his knife belt down all the way through my thigh. I try to scream but no sound comes out. Then the world goes black.

Jace POV (one hour earlier):

Magnus tracks the IP address, theygo to the address, they save Clary, and Clary and Jace live happily ever after. The end.

JK

"Almost done there Magnus?" I ask frustrated and restless.

The only response I get is a string of profanity muttered under his voice.

"Done!" He says after awhile, clapping his hands together.

"Well go on then, where is she?" I ask trying to hold back my anger.

"On the outskirts of Idris. Amatis's house to be exact." he says with a grin on his face.

"I'll send a request to portal in to Idris to the Clave." Maryse announces.

Then we all go our separate ways to get ready. It was decided before that the fewer the people, the better and since me, Isabelle, Simon, and Alec know Sebastian the best it was decided that we would be the ones to go. First, I decide to go to the weapons room. I grab a weapons belt, a few knives, a couple of seraph blades, and, of course, I have the Herondale dagger. When I get back to the kitchen everyone's waiting for me.

"The Clave approved our mission so Magnus will be making the portal." Maryse says when I walk in.

 **Chapter 5**

Hey guys! I'm sorry Chapter 4 was so short. This ones probably going to be short too. I'm trying to work in between classes so I don't have a lot of time. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I wish the characters belonged to me but they don't. They belong to Cassandra Clare. :(

Jace POV:

We arrive in Idris but we're not at Amatis's house.

"Where are we going?" I ask Isabelle, confused.

"We are to report to the Accords hall before we precede on our mission." She tells me, avoiding my eyes.

"No. We came here to find Clary and that's what I'm going to do. With or without you." I say firmly.

"I knew you would say that." Isabelle sighs. "Lets go."

We change course for Amatis's house. That was easy, I think. I thought that there would be more of an argument. After what feels like forever we arrive at Amatis's house. It doesn't look any different than I last remember it. In fact, it looks peaceful. Cautiously, I walk to the door and turn the knob. To my surprise, it's open. Weird. I walk inside and brace myself for the horrible sights but it looks as it always has. No cages or torture devices. Just a normal house. Maybe Magnus made a mistake. That's when I hear it. The horrible shrieking sound of demons. I look over at Isabelle. Her amulet is flashing wildly. Definitely the right place. I run up the stairs and unlike what I saw downstairs, upstairs is not at all like how it used to be. Instead of a small hallway with only a couple of rooms, there are corridors upon corridors full of doorways. I'm just thinking that it's hopeless, that there's no way we can search all the rooms in time, when I hear someone scream "Jace!". It came from close by. I open one of the doors and find a couple Endarkened, staring at screens and chuckling. In a flash, I have a seraph blade in my hand, one of the Endarkend is separated from its head and I have my blade at the throat of the other one.

"Where is she?" I sneer.

The Endarkened chuckles. "Just in the next room. Through the door by the monitors. But it won't be much use. She's practically dead and I don't think she'll want to see you." It says with a huge grin on its face.

The smile disappears, though, as I slice the blade forward and severe its head. I look around the room, find the door it was talking about, and swing it open. There, lying on the floor in the middle of the room is an extremely pale looking Clary. And there standing over her is...Clary? I'm confused for a second then it dawns on me. It's a demon. I've heard stories about the demons that kill you in the form of the one you love the most. I forget what they're called though. That's probably what the Endarkened meant when it said that she wouldn't want to see me. She probably thinks that I'm the one killing her. While the demon is still distracted with killing Clary I decide it's a perfect opportunity for me to kill it. I raise my seraph blade above my head and charge at the demon. It notices me but too late because I'm already plunging my blade into its heart. I scoop Clary into my arms and bolt for the door. Isabelle sees me and starts to run ahead to clear a path for us. To my surprise, we make it downstairs and out of the house without any trouble. Where's Sebastian? Alec has spotted us and is already sending a fire message to Magnus to get a portal open. Once the portal appears I jump through it first still carrying Clary in my arms. I need to get her to the infirmary. Fast. We arrive to the institute and make a beeline for the infirmary. I set Clary down on one of the cots and take out my stele and draw an iratze on her wrist but it doesn't work. I try it again and again. She's getting paler by the second.

"Magnus!" I call out.

Tears are now brimming my unconscious and dying she's as beautiful as an angel. Magnus comes running in. He takes one look at Clary and turns to Simon, Alec, and Isabelle.

"Get him out of here." He orders them.

Then there are hands on my arms pulling me away from Clary.

"No! No! Let me go!" I struggle in their grasps.

Then there is a flash of blue sparks and I feel myself lose consciousness.

Hey, it would really make my day if you guys commented and voted on my story, but please don't be haters! And by the way, if u guys don't know what rr meant it means rate and review. I assumed that everybody knew what it meant but then my brother read it and he had no idea what it meant so I'm just letting you know. Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 6**

Hey guys! It's me again, obviously. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: U know, the usual, I'm not Cassandra Clare.

Jace POV:

When I wake up I'm laying fully clothed in my bed. How did I get here? Than I remember last night's events.

"Clary!" I cry out.

I jump out of bed and dash to the infirmary. Izzy's lying on the bed beside Clary's, sleeping. I walk over to Clary's unconscious form and sit down on the chair beside the cot. I reach out and brush the strands of hair away from her beautiful face. To my surprise her eyelids flutter open. I plant a kiss firmly on her lips in relief. Although she tries to she doesn't have the strength to kiss me back. I pull away and give her a worried look. "I'm fine" she whispers, her voice strained. "It's OK, Clary. You don't have to be strong for me. Just promise me you won't leave me." I whisper back. 'Never' she mouths, all of her energy spent. Then she falls unconscious. It saddens me to see my beautiful Clary like this. All weak and vulnerable.

I wake up to a knock on my door. I wish my dream was real. I wish Clary was really awake.

"Jace?" Alec's voice comes from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Come in" I call to him. He swings the door open and steps inside.

"Clary's awake."

My prayers have been answered. In one swift motion I'm on my feet and out the door. I reach the infirmary and stop at the door. There, sitting up on a cot, is a very pale but alive Clary talking to Isabelle. Isabelle looks at me and smiles. She leans over to Clary and whispers something in her ear. Clary spins around, a look of shock on her face. She jumps off the cot and grabs a seraph blade off the wall.

"Alec! Back away from Jace!" She yells.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Isabelle asks her, a concerned look on her face.

"It's not Jace. Not anymore." She tells her, a grave expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" Alec asks confused.

I don't blame him. I'm a little confused myself.

"His eyes. Th-they where black. He he tr-tried to kill me." Clary says tears springing to her eyes.

Realization dawns on me. "Clary. That was a demon. I saw it too. It appeared to me as you." I say taking a step forward.

"Stay back." She says holding the seraph blade out in front of her.

An idea occurs to me. I scan the wall and when I find one I take it off the wall. The seraph blade glows at my touch.

"See? If I was a demon the seraph blade wouldn't work." I tell her.

She lets her blade clatter to the floor, falls back down onto the cot and immediately starts sobbing.

"I th-th-thought I h-h-had lost you." She says in between sobs.

At that Isabelle walks over to Alec, grabs his arm and steers him out of the room. I run over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Shhhhhh I'm here now. Don't worry." I coo.

She buries her face into my shirt and continues to sob.

"You need to get some rest" I tell her after she has calmed down.

She nods "promise you won't leave me?"

"Yes" I promise her.

I lay down and she cuddles next to me. We fall asleep like that. I wake up to a soft melodic voice. Not wanting to wake Clary up I stay still and open my eyes. Jocelyn is sitting by the cot caressing Clary's face and singing softly to her. I immediately feel like I'm intruding on a moment and close my eyes willing myself to go back to sleep. It works.

So **rry my chapters have been so short so far. I'm promise I really will try to make them longer. I just have a lot going on right now and I haven't had much time to write. I'm short on ideas so if any of you guys have any I'd be happy to hear from you. If you are enjoying this story please follow me and don't forget to comment!**


End file.
